War
by Flours
Summary: Slow Updates: No, he wanted it. What he had witnessed yesterday at their practice as she played a sport he didn't think he'd hold interest in. The bloodthirsty defiance that reflected in her amber eyes, the snarky, toothy-grin that revealed her predatory nature on the court. He wanted her to spit fire at him, challenge him so he could decide her worthy. Aomine/OC
_Hi all! I've been watching/reading KnB and absolutely love it, so I thought of this little short! It won't be more than 10 chapters or so, but I thought it'd be fun! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _"I'll rage war."_

* * *

She started referring to him as the lumbering oaf well into her second year attending Tōō Academy. He always seemed to be in her periphery and it annoyed her how his dark blue head popped up inconveniently. Wakane Hayana did not dislike many people, but something rubbed her the wrong way concerning Tōō's power-forward Aomine Daiki.

"What'd you get for C-11, Hayana?"

Maybe it was the dead look in his eyes as he took his seat each morning- if he made it to class, that was. "The hallmark of a true trauma is that it breaks your brains ability to form a concise narrative."

Maybe it was when Hayana's long-time friend, teammate, and schoolmate Hanade Hifune confirmed the previous night's homework, she would note from the corner of her eye the tanned teenager writing as well. She did not doubt that he would copy her work. Although a small part of her was irked- he literally just had to ask her and she would probably share- she kept her mouth relaxed instead of fixing it into a taut line. There was no way Aomine Daiki would ever _ask_ anything.

"We were right, Momoi-chan!"  
"Thank you, Hayana-chan!"

It was a routine quickly established in the spring, something that Hayana didn't much mind. Hifune had befriended the basketball team's sharp manager once they realized they both enjoyed athletics, and the fact that they sat so closely made it convenient. The only catch for Hayana, however, was the fact that Aomine Daiki sat directly in their vicinity as well, and he and Momoi Satsuki seemed to be a package deal. Hayana sighed heavily before slipping a yawn, rubbing the back of her neck tiredly. This gesture did not go unnoticed by her friend, however. Her eyes crinkled as she cracked a sly grin, side eyeing her pink-haired friend.

Sticking a thumb in Hayana's direction, "That's our ace for ya."  
"Good one, Hifune."

Wakane Hayana and Hanade Hifune were two of Tōō Academy's starting regulars for the volleyball team, a club about on par with basketball concerning popularity. As players who did not officially join the club until the end of their first year, it could be considered quite the feat to be on the starting lineup. Aomine lifted his head slightly from his desk, lazily connecting blue eyes with pin-straight black hair. It had only been a few weeks since Satsuki had befriended the two girls, but he never felt the need to interact with them much. The blonde, Hanade- reminding him vaguely of lemonade- was loud and annoying, always seeming to be as peppy at Satsuki was. And the other, Wakane, didn't say enough for him to form an opinion. She was a short person, something that made Aomine glance at her when the word _ace_ was uttered. Weren't volleyball players supposed to be tall, like the lemonade girl? Could she even reach the net?

'Ace, my ass.'

It wasn't until, "That's mean, Aomine-kun! Hayana-chan is a great player!" He realized he had muttered that out loud, and was on the receiving end of two vibrant glares.

"She was recruited for the under 19-!"  
"Hifune."

His eyes locked with lilting amber, a slightly upturned nose, and high cheekbones. She directed a slight glance from the corner of her eye before returning to her work, shoulders stiffer than before. Aomine snorted.

"Tch. A shrimp like that probably rides the bench."  
"Aomine-kun!"

Hayana knew she was never fated to befriend someone like Aomine Daiki. She did not like unmotivated, derisive individuals who thought better of themselves than anyone else. She did not like people who mocked those who tried their best. So as she looked to Momoi, her eyes crinkled slightly as not to seem so harsh.

"Let the oaf believe what he wants." She then slid gold to sapphire for a brief moment, and held his narrowed gaze with a very false smile.

"Tch, annoying."

* * *

Wakane Hayana annoyed him for the rest of the day. It first started in class when she surprisingly did not back down from his gaze, something that caused a minuscule spark in the back of his mind. Who the hell was _she_?

"You know, you were awfully rude to Hayana-chan today. And she always makes sure we have our homework correct in modern literature, too."

And now Satsuki wouldn't shut up about her. He just kept his gaze forward as they walked, face apathetic and posture lackadaisical.

So what.

"The quarterfinals for volleyball InterHigh are coming up. Hanade-chan and Hayana-chan are sure to give it their best!"

So _what._

"Tch. That half-pint…"

Basketball practice was cancelled today, not that it mattered for Aomine. He would have skipped anyways. However this caused to Satsuki to accompany him on their way from school, first having to pass by the gyms on campus. Most club activities were cancelled for the day, but the loud sounds coming from the last gymnasium had Aomine's attention for a moment, glancing at the loud noises and calls. He could hear the smacking-

"Oh, I bet they're practicing right now!"

Grumbling as Satsuki ran to the commotion, he trudged behind her with a bored expression.

Volleyball. He never thought the sport was interesting, not that he had ever stopped to observe a game. It wasn't important. He could hear voices clearly, more distinctly as he made his way up.

"Alright, jump serves up!"

He stood in the entrance, eyes still taking on that bored sheen as he saw Satsuki talking to the tall blonde from class, both seeming excited over nothing.

Again.

It was then that Hayana noted the two foreign presences in the volleyball club, her yellow-orange eyes crinkling as she noted Momoi was speaking with Hifune about the tournament as she reached for her water. But then her eyes cut to the tall, tanned boy lingering in the doorway, causing her lips to slowly tilt.

She noticed Aomine Daiki long before he had her. She heard his disrespectful grunts the previous year in the hall one day, actively dismissing his peers and instructors. She stood as his frame lumbered over hers as he stalked out the doors that day. His personality annoyed her, his persistent glare at the world as if it were not enough, as if things were not pleasing to him therefore they did not matter.

Who was _he_ to demand more of the world?

"Oi, Hayana! Three vs. Three! You're the first years' wing-spiker, come on."

Blinking, she bent her 161 cm frame to set down her water bottle, wiping her hands on her compression shorts before lifting her gaze in confirmation. Dark sapphires gazed at her with a haunting sort of haughtiness. Aomine had moved courtside a ways beside Momoi. She knew he saw her cheek twitch in irritation.

"Aa."

Whatever.

"Ho~oh? Shidehara-chan, you're pawning off my powerhouse!"  
"Can't have the dynamic duo destroy underclassman every practice, Hifune-san…"

She was passive as she ducked under the net and met up with her small team, quirking her lips with a small ' _hello_ ' and _'I'm in your care'_ to the two freshman. One was a beginning setter, nervous, while the other was a towering middle-blocker with a pair of the longest legs she had seen.

Murmuring, "I'll try my best, Hayana-senpai," and a full-toothed grin from the middle blocker, the two underclassman felt their spirits rise considerably.

Hayana stood for a quick rock, paper, scissors match for the serve, catching Hifune's animated _'whoops'_ as the team captain won the match. "Remember, give it a good one. They need to practice technique, Wakane." Shidehara Miwako quipped a bright smile, causing Hayana to nod slightly before turning back to her two teammates, placing her hands lightly on their shoulders as she prepared herself.

"Goals high, ladies!"  
"Ally-ooop!"

Hayana watched as Captain Shidehara prepared for a serve, noting from her stance that she would immediately attempt a jump-serve. They were average speed, packed a little more punch than a normal toss, but nothing her father hadn't taught her before. She kept her eyes on her opponent's moving feet, positioning her center of gravity close to the ground with her knees slightly bent. She took the rear guard, assuming her Captain would go for a service-ace.

"Haaaaaaa~!"

She predicted correctly.

She wordlessly received the toss, feeling the slight sting of the ball upon her forearms that usually signified a solid hit. There it was. There was the rush in her ears, as if a levy had been pulled and the floodgates burst through. She felt her legs pick up, didn't hear herself shout her readiness but she noticed she was at the far end of the net, face-to-face with a second-year opposing blocker. The ball was racing towards her position- a little off center, a little low, but she could compensate for the inexperience with her speed. She didn't feel herself push off the floor, just saw the empty space of court in the narrow margin before her, if she bypassed the block by just a few centimeters…

"Hot damn, Hayana!"

She landed. Blinked. Assessed where the ball now lay- the opposite wall in a matter of seconds.

Blink.

The rushing ceased.

"A little higher next time, Kirine-san."  
"Y-Yes! Of course! Nice hit!"

Hayana swung her gaze to the coolers, itching for a sip of water. She took a step before connecting with sapphires once again, though this time, there was a feral sort of light gleaming off those uncanny orbs. Upon realizing that the normally-apathetic and disdainful Aomine Daiki was directing what could only be described as a sinful sort of smirk at none other than her, Wakane Hayana paled considerably.

* * *

She was unassuming. She was a pint-sized nobody with a normal face and too-little legs to carry her around. Her chest wasn't huge, either. But Aomine Daiki would be fool if he arrived to school after the weekend and underestimated Wakane Hayana.

After that practice. After such blatant show of her skill. After seeing such raw speed and power crush its opponent in one blow. After seeing a glimpse of the real Wakane.

He even arrived early to bore a hole into her back. She didn't acknowledge him, instead burying her face into a book and leaning the side of her cheek on one hand. Her black hair was twisted into a delicate bun with strands falling lazily, causing Aomine to narrow his already narrowed eyes.

She couldn't even reach his shoulders, yet Wakane Hayana possessed more nerve than most.

"Oi."

She didn't even stir.

"Oi, Wakane."

Who the hell was _she_ to ignore _him_?!

Pushing his legs out to their full length, Aomine stood with a sneer. Alright. If that's how she wanted to play it. Within three strides was he positioned at her desk, "Oi, I'm talkin' ta-!"

Oh.

She was asleep. The short girl leaned heavily on her hand, more heavily than he had noticed. Her normally passive amber eyes were shut, her mouth hanging open slightly.

Tch.

Smirking slightly, the power-forward knocked her hand in one fell swoop, causing the girl to lose balance and wake harshly with a stifled grunt. Her face hit her desk clumsily, causing the taller boy to snort in amusement before barking a deep laugh. "Oi, Wakane. Sleep well?"

He expected it. No, he wanted it. What he had witnessed yesterday at their practice as she played a sport he didn't think he'd hold interest in. The bloodthirsty defiance that reflected in her amber eyes, the snarky, toothy-grin that revealed her predatory nature on the court. He wanted her to spit fire at _him,_ challenge him so he could decide her worthy. Ultimately, of course, no one ever was. But the thought of finding someone that could sent his blood in a frenzy. He didn't completely understand why, but his gut told him that Wakane could pose some sort of entertainment.

So when Wakane Hayana ducked her head away from him, his expectant expression soon fell into annoyance, especially when she would not seem to make contact. She seriously could not be this submissive…

"Oi-!"

It was the second time he interrupted himself that morning. However, annoyance soon gave way to self-indulgence, and Hayana did not even need to look up to understand that he all but oozed haughty victory. "What's with yer ears, Wakane."

If possible, he watched said ears grow about four shades darker, and she could feel her face grow warmer.

Impossible.

"Heh-"  
"Aomine-kun! Are you harassing Hayana-chan!?"  
"Tch, Satsuki. Wakane here likes me."  
"Ha~aah!?"

Hayana could not believe that Aomine Daiki elicited an unintentional blush from her, even out of embarrassment for her inelegant wake-up call.

It was only Monday.


End file.
